All I Wanted
by ryoubakurafan013
Summary: At ten years old, Ryou Bakura seems to be the happiest child in the world. But on the inside, all he really wants is for someone to love him. Then, when his father gives him a special gift from Egypt, his life is forever altered. Yaoi, RB
1. Chapter One

"All I Wanted", By Ryoubakurafan013  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue me for writing this. All characters involved belong to Kazuki Takehashi.  
  
Warnings: At first, there's only shonen-ai, but it will get more graphic and sexual in later chapters, and there will be some non-consensual sex as well as consensual. There will also be heavy swearing from time to time, and other minor things that could get me kicked off this site if I'm not careful.  
  
Pairings: For now, I'll say Ryou/Bakura. This is a yaoi-only fic; so don't hope for any het, as I'm horrible at that as it is.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ten-year-old Ryou Bakura sat on the windowsill, excitedly awaiting his father's return from another one of his excavation digs. This one in particular had been many miles away from the young boy's home in Domino City, Japan. It had taken place in Egypt, in a city called "Memphis", where Ryou's father had said that kings called "pharaohs" had lived thousands of years ago.  
  
Ryou had been eager to learn more about these ancient kings since his first introduction to them, shortly after his ninth birthday. Hóru Bakura had sat down on his son's bed, with Ryou on his knee, and told him stories about the rulers of the Imhotep dynasty; about how they lived, ruled, and were buried. The whole mummification process seemed a bit gruesome to the young silver-haired child, but the things his father told him about the gods that Egyptians worshipped back then thrilled and fascinated him. The elder Bakura had smiled at his son's excitement, and promised to bring him a special souvenir from one of the shops in or around Cairo, the Egyptian capitol. For this reason, as well as the fact that he had missed his father greatly during his year or so of absence, Ryou jumped up from his perch and bounded to the front door when a white car pulled into his driveway.  
  
"Daddy!" little Ryou exclaimed happily, running to his father, who had just gotten out of the car.  
  
Hóru caught his son in his arms and hugged him tightly, lifting him into the air. "Ryou! I'm so happy to see you, my son!" He then set his son down on the pavement, and reached inside the car for something. "Ryou, I brought you something, just like I promised you." His father produced a box from the passenger's seat, and held it out to Ryou.  
  
The silver-haired boy timidly reached up and took the package from Hóru, and undid the string that held it closed. Taking off the lid and reaching inside to pull away the tissue paper, the young one's eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
"Wow, Daddy. This is really for me?" he asked, gazing in awe at the golden object inside the box. Ryou's father grinned and nodded. "What is it Daddy? Where's you find it?" the boy questioned, beaming up at Hóru.  
  
"I found this at a bazaar near Cairo, on my way to the airport yesterday. The man who sold it to me said it had something to do with these 'Duel Monsters' that you seem to like so well. It' called the 'Millennium Ring' and is from ancient Egypt. I thought you might like it, Ryou."  
  
"I love it! Oh thank you, Daddy, thank you!" Ryou stood and reached up, waiting for his father to pick him up into another hug. Hóru bent down, and his son immediately attached his arms to his father's neck, Ring forgotten for the moment. "I'm glad you're home, Daddy."  
  
"And I'm glad you were here waiting for me. Did your Uncle Azukáru take good care of you, as usual?" Hóru asked, hoisting his son into his arms and carrying him into the Bakura residence.  
  
"Yes he did." Ryou cupped his hands around his mouth to serve as an amplifier of sorts, and hollered, "Uncle Azu, Daddy's home!"  
  
"Hóru! Brother, how are you?" Azukáru asked, jumping up from the kitchen table to greet his older brother with outstretched arms. The older set Ryou down on a couch and accepted his younger brother's gesture of welcome with a big hug. "Ryou was a very good boy while you were away."  
  
"I'm glad of it." Hóru looked over to the silver-haired child, who yawned sleepily. "Ryou, it's after 10:00, way past your bedtime. Let's get you to sleep, alright?"  
  
Ryou yawned again and nodded his head. His father took him by the hand and led him to his room. "Daddy, will you tell me a story before I go to sleep?" the child asked hopefully, as his father searched through a drawer for some pajamas.  
  
"Yes, I'll start a rather long one that my colleagues and I translated from some hieroglyphs that we discovered in Memphis," Hóru told the boy, pulling out a pair of silky, light-blue pajama pants with the Japanese characters for "keppakú-na" written all over them in silver. He tossed them over his shoulder, then searched through another drawer for a shirt. "A long time ago, nearly 5,000 years, there lived a great pharaoh named 'Yami'."  
  
"Yami, as in 'darkness'?" Ryou asked, slipping out of his jeans and underwear, then pulling the pajama bottoms on.  
  
"Yes. He also had a nickname: Yugioh, which means..."  
  
"King of games," Ryou finished, pulling off his sweatshirt, just in time to catch the shirt that matched his pants, only it had one set of characters in the center of the chest area, instead of being covered in many sets. "Why was that his nickname, Daddy?" the young one asked, slipping the pajama top over his head.  
  
"Because he loved to play all kinds of games, and he never lost one. And his favorite game had a lot to do with your 'dueling monsters' that you've come to love. But those were called 'Shadow Games'; unlike the name they are given today. And they weren't in the form of playing cards either. The monsters were real." Hóru sat on the edge of Ryou's bed, and his son crawled under the comforter and sheets. "The games were played for control of power. Whoever lost against Yami had to play a penalty game with him. This usually meant some sort of death, although they didn't call it death. It was sort of like your very soul was stolen from your body, and sent to this vast nothingness, called the 'Shadow Realm'." Ryou's father realized that his son's eyes were drooping, and he was nearly asleep. He didn't want to cause the child nightmares, so he kissed his forehead, and said, "Goodnight, Ryou. Sleep well."  
  
"G'night, Daddy." And with that, Ryou settled down, and was soon asleep. Hóru stood from the bed, tucked the comforter up to his son's ears, and turned off the light. He walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door in the process.  
  
"Azukáru, what are you doing?" Hóru asked, running to the front door to help his younger brother, who had five suitcases piled in his arms.  
  
"Just trying to help you, brother. You must be exhausted from your long flight. Let me carry all your stuff inside, while you rest. There's some hot chocolate on the stove that Ryou and I made, or there's iced tea in the refrigerator, or I can make you some lemonade or hot tea, or maybe coffee. Would you like anything to eat?" Azukáru asked, setting the pile down on the floor by his brother's room.  
  
Hóru sighed. It had been a rather long and tiresome flight, and he could never sleep on planes. "Cocoa's fine, I guess. Oh, make sure you get the Ring. Ryou left it outside on the pavement. Just put it on his bedside table." He walked to the living room, and sat in the recliner, closing his eyes and relaxing.  
  
Once outside, Azukáru picked up the box that contained the Millennium Ring, and peered inside of it. "Hmm, interesting," he said to himself as he carried it into the house. Ryou's uncle opened the door to his nephew's room, and deposited the Ring onto the table as he had been instructed, and closed the door again.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in a realm of complete darkness, the spirit of a silver-haired fiend had awakened upon sensing his other half for the first time ever. He grinned maliciously, narrowing his eyes, appearing to be the perfect picture of evil. (After nearly five thousand long years, I shall once again be free!!) His morbid laughter echoed throughout the darkness.  
  
"Huh?" Ryou woke suddenly. He had just experienced a horrifying dream about someone who looked exactly like him, only slightly older and more sinister- looking than he. In it, the young boy that resembled himself had been running away from something, which apparently only he could see, and he looked absolutely terrified. Then, it had flashed to another time in this person's life, where he was meeting a young blonde Egyptian boy. And finally, there was another flash, and Ryou had seen this person as a young man, who was in some kind of Pharaoh's tomb. He saw the man take his Millennium Ring from the tomb, and there was another flash of light, and he was gone, and the Ring made a metallic "clang" as it crashed to the floor of the crypt.  
  
"Glad it was only a dream," the young one murmured, closing his eyes and preparing to drift off to sleep once more. But this did not happen, for he kept wondering whom this boy in his dream was. This doppelganger of himself had seemed kind of... sad, like he had no one to love him. "Like me," Ryou said quietly.  
  
Sure, he had his father, but he was rarely even there. And he had his uncle, but he didn't give him the kind of love he so desperately longed for. The young boy could not understand what type of love he wanted... no, needed to have... He just knew that he had to have it. And maybe that dream had shown him this look-alike for a reason. Maybe this person was real, and just waiting for Ryou. "I hope I'll find him. He looks like he needs someone, just like I do..."  
  
(Hikari...) a voice whispered, barely audibly, in Ryou's head. He trembled, unable to comprehend where the sound was coming from. (Hikari...) it said again, a little louder this time. (Hikari... hikari... hikari...)  
  
"Where are you?" Ryou whispered, afraid that the voice might be that of a thief. Indeed it was, but this fiend's intention was not to steal anything at the moment, but to make his presence known to the young silver-haired child. "W-who are you?"  
  
"I am your other half, your dark side I suppose," said the voice, with an English accent so much like Ryou's, yet it also had a harshness to it, making the person sound rather cruel. Ryou's heart leapt into his throat when a bright flash of light appeared from his bedside table, and he sat up on his knees to get a better look. The light shone from the Millennium Ring, and he picked it up, only to let it drop to the floor when he realized that it was extremely hot.  
  
"Ouch!" he cried, blowing on his hands to try and rid them of the burning sensation. He continually stared at the Ring, apparently waiting for something to happen. And something did happen right then and there, that the boy would never forget for the rest of his life.  
  
The white light diminished slowly, until it was only a faint glow. Then the voice in Ryou's head spoke once again. "I am Bakura, the spirit of this Millennium Item." Ryou watched, paralyzed, as first a head rose out of the Ring, followed by a neck, shoulders, arms and chest, middle, hips, legs, and finally feet; there stood the young man from his dream.  
  
Bakura's long, silver hair was wildly waving, as if there was a strong wind, and his face was set in a sort of smirk. His arms were folded across his chest, and the young one could see his sinewy muscles all over his body, for the man wore absolutely nothing. Ryou's gaze traveled downwards, then back up, and he noticed that this man's body was very different from his. Though his skin was the same pale color, his face looked almost identical, and he had the same silvery-white hair and dark brown eyes, the younger could tell that there were also some major differences between the two of them. Such as the other's more muscular body, longer hair, meaner facial expression, not to mention that he was much taller, and what seemed so foreign to the boy, his much longer penis.  
  
"B-bakura?" Ryou asked quietly, afraid to even speak.  
  
The spirit narrowed his eyes. "What is it that you want, mortal?" he hissed.  
  
"A-are you... real?" the young boy asked, reaching out to touch the spirit, looking into his mahogany eyes with his own chocolate ones. Bakura raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Ryou laid a small hand flat on the fiend's chest, and realized that he was indeed real. "Wow," was all that he said, not daring to move, as if the young man in front of him would vanish at any moment.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Bakura sighed and asked, "Satisfied?" Ryou nodded his head, and a small smile crept to the fiend's features. But it was quickly replaced with a frown when the boy whimpered slightly. "What's wrong, hikari?"  
  
"It's just that..." Ryou didn't finish.  
  
"What is it?!" Bakura asked, patience wearing thin, not entirely because of Ryou, but because his energy level wasn't that great. He had used a lot of shadow magic to leave the Ring, since it had been the first time ever.  
  
"I'm scared, Bakura."  
  
The fiend shook his head. "Scared of what, hikari?"  
  
"Y-you..." Ryou shivered.  
  
Bakura snorted. "Me? What makes you scared of me?"  
  
"Well... you look a lot like me, but you're also very different," Ryou admitted, diverting his eyes elsewhere.  
  
A moment of silence followed, while Bakura followed Ryou's gaze, and then realized the problem. He laughed softly. "So, because my body is more mature than yours, you're scared of me? Well, I suppose I was the same way at your age, Ryou."  
  
"H-how do y-you know my n-name?" the younger asked, finally taking his hand away from Bakura's chest and backing away slightly.  
  
The silver-haired fiend chuckled. "Gods, Ryou, I know all about you. The Shadow Realm hasn't been a total bore over the last ten years; I know all about you. I know what you know, want, need, enjoy, hate, etcetera..." Ryou didn't respond to that, just looked into the other's eyes again.  
  
*****Bakura's POV*****  
  
Wow... I didn't expect him to be this beautiful... He's only ten years old, but gods is he gorgeous! Is this what I looked like when I was his age? Well then, it's no wonder I was raped so many times in my life... If we were in my ancient Egyptian homeland, I could take him as my slave, no problem. But... times have changed... And I must not taint his innocence... I am, after all, his protector... I just can't take him like everyone was accustomed to back then...  
  
"Ryou... hikari, I won't hurt you." I take him into my arms as I sit down on his bed. My little light simply nods, and snuggles his head onto my lap. I stroke his silky hair with one hand, reaching with the other to cradle him. He wants love... I shall love him. It won't be hard to do, love-wise anyway, because I am already in love with this child, but... If I show my love for him the way I want to, I'm afraid I'll taint him... I must wait... "Is there anything you want to know about me?" I ask.  
  
Ryou looks up at me with those wide, brown eyes. "Umm... well, yes..." He is rather hesitant. "Why is your body so different from mine, if we are the same person?"  
  
Well, I guess it's a rather legitimate question... "Because, I was sealed into the Ring when I was fourteen years old, and I have not aged since then. But I will start to age now that I have come out of the Millennium Item, Ryou, so I will always be four years older than you."  
  
"So when I'm fourteen, I'll look like you?"  
  
"Well, I suppose so... similar anyway..."  
  
Ryou yawns sleepily, and closes his eyes for a brief moment, as if he is deciding whether to stay awake or sleep. It is late, and I woke him up, so it's best that I let him sleep again, I suppose. "Bakura, do you love me?"  
  
I smile. This is by far the easiest question to answer, and it is an innocent one. "Yes, Ryou. I love you more than anything else." The boy closed his eyes again, and I had to fight two things: The urge to go, "Awwwwe..." and the urge to capture his lips with my own. He looks so cute. Instead, I just smile.  
  
"I love you too." This time, I can't resist, and I lean down and kiss his lips softly. I'm surprised that he does not pull away, but succumbs into it easily, and actually begins to respond, unlike anyone else his age would. Fearing that he would be scared, I try to pull away, but he hugs my neck and refuses to let go, as if I'll leave and never return.  
  
"Ryou, let me go." He does, and looks up at me questioningly. I smile to reassure him, and pull back his covers. "You're tired. Sleep," I say, and he slides into bed, resting his head on the pillow. I am about to cover him up, then think twice. I use a small amount of Shadow Magic to materialize some black silk pajama pants, much like Ryou's, except that they have gold lettering that says, "Hikari no Yami", darkness of light. Slipping them on, I then join Ryou in his rather large bed, and his arms immediately go about my waist. "Sleep well, hikari."  
  
I watch him until he falls asleep. He truly is a beautiful boy. It's a good thing that I can only be seen by Ryou, for now at least. But I will have to leave him before he wakes up tomorrow. I must wait until he's at least fifteen, except that I can allow myself to be seen two more nights before then. Gods, I despise the rules that yamis have to follow. Five years will be a long wait, but it'll be worth it.  
  
I look at the face of the sleeping child. He looks so peaceful and innocent. Keppakú-na... innocent... that's exactly what he is... My angel of light... hikari no tenshi...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After-word: So... Did I make Bakura a little bit too out-of-character? I was kind of aiming for that though. Please tell me what you think of this. It's a much shorter fic than "Some Kind of Love", for which all my reviewers have been waiting soooo patiently to be updated... ::wince:: Don't kill me, you guys, I've been working on other stuff... I promise the next chapter of this will be out soon, if you'll only leave me a nice review, and be sure to let me know if there are any spelling errors. I have two betas, but even they can't comb out everything-we ARE human, after all! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

"All I Wanted", By Ryoubakurafan013  
  
Disclaimer: Why would you possibly think I own Yu-Gi-Oh? (I don't, if you weren't smart enough to figure it out yet.)  
  
Warnings: Implications of rape, slight swearing, dramatic situations, suggestive material.  
  
Pairings: Slight Ryou/Bakura, hints of Bakura/Mariku (Yami Malik), suggested non-consensual Malik/Mariku and Ryou/Mariku.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Here, father," the boy said, tossing the final bag to Hóru. "That's the last of them. Are you sure you need all this stuff for only a few months stay at your site?" he asked, already knowing that the answer was yes.  
  
"Archaeology is hard work, Ryou, and requires all this to accomplish anything worth noting." A look of concern came upon the man's face. "Now, you're sure you'll be alright without anyone to look after you for four months?"  
  
"Father," Ryou addressed him, looking him straight in the eyes, "I'll be fine. Honestly." He smiled reassuringly. "Besides, I have Malik. He won't let anything happen to me."  
  
"Oh yes, the Ishtar boy. Ryou, you have to be careful around him, you know. He sometimes seems to have a sort of multiple-personality disorder." Ryou could tell that his father didn't like Malik very well.  
  
"Malik really is a great friend, he just has mood swings occasionally. Don't you worry; I can manage on my own. It's not like you'll be away for ten years. But, even so... I'll miss you."  
  
"And I'll miss you, son," the elder said, opening his arms for a hug, which Ryou gladly received. "Well, I suppose I'd better get going. I wouldn't want to miss my plane."  
  
"No, that wouldn't be good, I suppose."  
  
"Oh, before I leave, there's something I want to give you." Hóru reached into the car.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ryou, I brought you something, just like I promised you." His father produced a box from the passenger's seat, and held it out to Ryou.  
  
The silver-haired boy timidly reached up and took the package from Hóru, and undid the string that held it closed. Taking off the lid and reaching inside to pull away the tissue paper, the young one's eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
"Wow, Daddy. This is really for me?" he asked, gazing in awe at the golden object inside the box. Ryou's father grinned and nodded. "What is it Daddy? Where'd you find it?"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Ryou? Ryou, are you still here, or has your soul left your body so that it may find its way to Osiris?"  
  
Ryou suddenly broke out of his trance to glance back up at his father. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just... remembering, that's all."  
  
"I see..." Hóru pulled out a small box, and handed it to Ryou. "An early birthday present, since I won't be here on your actual birthday. I'm so sorry I'll miss it, son, and it's only five days until you'll be fifteen." Ryou stared at the box. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!"  
  
"Oh. Right." Ryou carefully took the lid off of the box. "A key?"  
  
Hóru smiled. "Go have a look inside the garage." He pushed a button inside the car, and the garage door slid open slowly, folding upwards and inwards.  
  
"A... a motorcycle?" the teen asked, unable to believe his eyes.  
  
His father nodded. "Why did you think I taught you to ride one? And got you a license? Of course, you have to wait until you're fifteen, you know, but I think you'll be able to contain yourself until then."  
  
"Uh..." The truth was, Ryou wasn't the type of person to want a motorcycle. And besides, he had ridden on Malik's before, and not told his father. But, wanting to please the other, he smiled. "Thanks, father, I love it."  
  
"I'm glad. Now, I have to get going, or I'll miss my 12:30 flight. Promise you won't ride until you're fifteen?" Hóru asked, stepping into the car. Ryou nodded, still pretending to be thrilled. "Alright then. Sayonara, my son."  
  
The silver-haired teen smiled. After the many years that he and his father had lived in Japan, Hóru still pronounced the Japanese goodbye "Sigh-oh-NAR- ah", with the third syllable accented, just like all the other English- speaking people tend to say it. "Sayonara," he repeated, using the correct pronunciation. Hóru grinned and waved out the window, using the other hand to steer the car out of the driveway and into the street. Ryou waved back, until his father was out of sight, and then hurried back into the house.  
  
*****Ryou's POV*****  
  
//Bakura, Father's gone...// No response. I lift the Ring out from under my shirt, and try again. //Bakura... are you there?// Still nothing. What use is a mental link if the person on the other end never answers? He teaches me how to use it, and then he never does it himself. //Bakura, my father's gone back to Egypt again. Can you come out and talk to me now?// I wait. Still nothing from his end. //Please?//  
  
Suddenly, I become more aware than usual of his presence. /Hikari.../ I shiver. The voice is that of Bakura's, no doubt, but it's different than last time. It sounds deeper, and harsher. But... something in his voice makes me feel... strangely safe, secure, and something that I can't describe. It makes my heart beat faster for some reason...  
  
//Bakura, is that you? You sound strange. What's wrong?// Again I wait, but he does not reply. And I wonder if that even was him... maybe I was just imagining. Oh well, I'll try again tomorrow. Maybe the spirit is sleeping... I'll just go see if Malik's home.  
  
*****Normal POV*****  
  
Ryou knocked timidly on the door of Malik's apartment. He was surprised when his Egyptian friend opened the door as soon as he had taken his hand away. "Hiya, Ryou! Long time, no see, eh?" The blonde dragged his friend inside by the wrists. "Hóru hasn't been letting you come over to see me, has he?" he asked, closing the door and gently tugging Ryou onto a couch, where he sat beside the silver-haired teen.  
  
"No... He thinks you're a bad influence on me," the other boy answered sadly. "I don't see why though..."  
  
/Because of the way he dresses. The way he acts, talks, looks... Hmm... He reminds me of someone, but I don't know who./  
  
Ryou's eyes glazed over as he listened to his yami. //Bakura, where were you? I called for you earlier today.//  
  
The Egyptian cocked his head, looking at Ryou's face intently. "What's gotten into you, Ryou? You look pretty out of it today." He waved a hand in front of the other boy's face, trying to get his attention.  
  
The silver-haired hikari blinked rapidly, before shaking his head. "N- nothing! I'm just... tired, that's all," he replied, making up an excuse.  
  
/The boy has a Millennium Item also. I can sense another presence in his mind... Ryou, you must leave here at once. You are in danger here./  
  
Ryou frowned inwardly. //Not you too! Am I the only one who sees Malik for who he really is? Bakura, what are you ta--//  
  
Just then, Malik's body convulsed, and he fell off the couch and onto the floor, sinking to his knees, and screaming in pain. "No, please! Don't do this, not again! Please, yami!" The English boy watched in horror as his best friend lowered his head, clutching it with his hands, and crying. "Please, don't do this! I can't-ah!" Suddenly, Malik fell silent, and he collapsed onto the floor, seemingly lifeless.  
  
"M-malik? Are you okay...?" As if in response to the question, Malik began to glow a soft violet color, and Ryou's eyes widened as the blonde's body levitated into the air. The, from out of nowhere, a single, low voice began to chant in what Ryou knew had to be Egyptian. His friend's body hovered only a foot off the ground, sometimes falling a little, then rising a few inches again. The chanting stopped, and so did Ryou's breathing when the purple glow burst into violent, lavender flame, engulfing Malik completely. "MALIK!!"  
  
/Ryou, stay away from him. That is not real fire; it's Shadow energy. Let me take over your body./  
  
//What?!//  
  
/The only way to let me out is for you to let me take over your body. I can save your friend. I think I know who's doing this to him./  
  
//...okay.//  
  
A flash of light emitted from the Millennium Ring about the boy's neck, and Bakura appeared in Ryou's place. Well, in a sense, Ryou was still there, but he looked more like the dark spirit-he now had more narrow eyes, longer and spikier hair, longer legs, etcetera-but Ryou was actually inside Bakura's soul room, the place in his mind that his yami had been living in for the past five years. And it was dark in there. Dark and cool. Just like Bakura.  
  
The yami reached out to touch whatever it was that had set Malik's body aflame, and confirmed his suspicions that it was indeed Shadow Energy, when he felt that the fire was cool to the touch. "Show yourself to me! I know that you reside in this boy's mind, evil spirit! You shall burden him no more!" The Millennium Ring glowed again, and Bakura gritted his teeth together-the effort of trying to exorcise whatever was in Malik's mind was excruciating.  
  
The sound of seemingly vicious laughter echoed throughout the room, before the violet flames gradually dimmed until they were reduced to nothing. Bakura could see that the Shadow Energy had done no bodily harm to Malik, though his clothing had been burned away almost completely, leaving only thin strips here and there, just enough to cover certain areas. His body dropped to the floor, and the blonde lay there in a crumpled heap, still unmoving.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryou lay in a similar position on the floor of Bakura's soul room, only he was moving, as the cries he made wracked his body. //Bakura, he's gone! Malik's dead! He was practically the only friend I had, and now he's gone!! Why?!//  
  
/Shh... hikari... your friend is merely unconscious. He's going to be alright. Please stay quiet so that I can think./ Ryou ceased his crying at his yami's semi-comforting words, but still lay on the floor of the soul room, whimpering, and now he shivered because it was cold in there. Bakura sensed this, and he used a minimal amount of energy to light the dim room, and conjured up a silk-like blanket. It wrapped itself around the hikari, who in turn snuggled into the inviting warmth. /Now hush./ Bakura blocked his hikari from the outside world now, afraid that he might see things that Bakura didn't want him to experience.  
  
Bakura bent down to inspect the Egyptian, but jumped back slightly as the boy's "tattoos" began to glow a bright white. Then, what surprised the former fiend even more was that Malik whimpered, though still unconscious, before his body convulsed again, and the glow faded slightly. Suddenly, the boy's back split straight down the middle, and the white glow shone brighter, especially where the incision was. Bakura bit his lip nervously, afraid that he had not used his Shadow Power correctly and that the boy would die, but then that sinister laughter rang once again, and the yami saw what appeared to be long, blonde spikes of hair rise out of the slash on Malik's back. It took all of five seconds for the "evil spirit" to appear in front of Bakura, and the silver-haired spirit saw that the incision in the young boy's back healed up, as if it was never there to begin with.  
  
"So, you found me out, eh Bakura?" Ryou's darker half looked up at the man standing in front of him, and scowled. The heavily accented Egyptian voice continued. "It's been awhile... five thousand years, give or take a few, hasn't it?" The man looked like almost an exact replica of Malik Ishtar, except for the fact that his golden hair was standing straight up, he was about nine inches taller, and he was wearing some sort of silken Egyptian robe, which revealed sinewy muscles all over his body because it was so tight-fitting.  
  
"Mariku." Bakura spat out the name as if it were a poison that would kill him instantly, scowling up at the blonde, who he actually had to look up to because of their height difference. "I'd rather have died of some horrible disease back then than have ever seen you again at anytime, you bastard. How dare you inhabit this innocent's body? You should have chosen death over being reincarnated into someone so young, so pure of heart. But I shall kill you myself, so that he will not be burdened by your presence any longer. Be sure to put in a good word to Osiris for me, Mariku." With that, Bakura lunged at the man, tackling him to the ground.  
  
"Ah, but Bakura, my love, you also dwell in the mind of a young boy, am I correct? One that has never been tainted by evil? So how can you say such things about me, when you are in the same situation yourself, lover?" Mariku pinned Bakura down by his shoulders, and the shorter one could not get out of the Egyptian's grasp. So instead, Bakura spat in his face.  
  
Mariku simply wiped the saliva from his cheek. "I know full-well what you're capable of, Mariku, but you're never going to get your hands on my hikari!" Bakura yelled.  
  
The silver-violet eyes of his captor shone down upon the former fiend with interest. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, love. There are many things that I am capable of, that is true. And a lot of those things are powers that you cannot possibly fathom. You were right in saying that my hikari possesses am Item, the Millennium Rod, in case you weren't sure of which one." Bakura's brown eyes widened, and he shook his head in astonishment. "Oh yes, Bakura, you must know what I'm thinking. I can torture both you and your precious little light with this Item, as Malik has no choice but to let me use its power."  
  
The silver-haired yami squirmed again, desperately trying to get away from the Egyptian, but the blonde held him down with great force, and didn't even look as if he was breaking a sweat. "You were always such a power- hungry man, Mariku," the Ring spirit growled in annoyance.  
  
"And also a lust-hungry one, mind you." The tanned man proved his point by leaning down and roughly pressing his lips to Bakura's. It was clear that the other one did not appreciate this, because as soon as he had the chance, he bit Mariku's lower lip hard between his teeth, eliciting a slight yelp of pain from the yami, who drew away, frowning and panting. "You didn't need to do that."  
  
"I had every right to."  
  
Mariku sighed. "I have a proposition to make, one I know you won't refuse, for your sake and your hikari's." Bakura's eyes narrowed. "I will soon be able to control the world, be the Earth's dictator, you might say. I coaxed Malik to steal three cards from his sister's 'hiding place', where she probably still thinks the cards are kept. Bakura, do you have an idea what these three Duel Monsters cards might be?" The Egyptian's lips curled into a vicious smile, and the other yami immediately knew why.  
  
"The three God Cards," he murmured. "You're planning to take control of the world by use of their power, and the Items of the Millennia."  
  
"Very good!" Mariku exclaimed, smile broadening. "The last one was a bit hard to obtain, Obelisk the Tormentor I believe it was. Isis took it from the tomb she had sealed it into and hid it in her dresser drawers. I had to 'convince' Malik to get that one from his sister's undergarments." The blonde appeared to be recalling that situation. "I believe that I threatened to kill him. Of course, I couldn't have, not being strong enough to be without my host, but after I have your Ring, I will no longer need him, and I can rape him for fun. Then maybe I'll kill him slowly, torturing him to his death."  
  
The color drained from Bakura's face. "Mariku, what has happened to you?! You not only want to rape an innocent, but you would enjoy killing him as well! You aren't the past lover I had."  
  
The yami raised a slim, golden eyebrow. "Oh really? Did I not rape you on several occasions, as well as kill anyone who stood in either of our ways? I would have killed the pharaoh too, had it not been for your incessant whining about how killing is mortally wrong. He was spared because of you, and now he's back. And I want his Puzzle." The Egyptian shrugged that subject off quickly. "Anyway, I would be happy to share this great power that I spoke of earlier. I'd share it with you, Bakura. I'm sure that after a while, controlling the world would get boring, and I might need... distraction. You already know the pleasures I can give you, and I think that you were quite happy with sex, even after I raped-or at least tried to rape-you. But then, I only broke you physically, didn't I? I couldn't break you emotionally. You wanted that, didn't you? Well, here's your golden opportunity to have that life again. And even more, because you'll have whatever you desire. We'll have the whole world."  
  
The former fiend hissed. "You should know something, you arrogant Egyptian fool. I don't love you. I might have 5,000 years ago, might have in the sense that a child loves his parents, but you were the only thing I could love. I didn't have any parents after you killed my father. My mother had died giving birth to me. I hated that man, and was glad you had gotten rid of him. I loved you for that. And then you showed me kindness that I didn't know could exist in anyone. Occasionally, yes, you would force me into sex, when I didn't really want it. But I grew accustomed to it, and even though you were what-five years older than me?-it didn't matter. I loved the comfort that you brought me. And I eventually learned to love the pleasures that you gave me, when my body grew."  
  
Bakura's tone changed suddenly, from a soft, reminiscent one, to a harsher one. "But now that I am no longer in need of your touch, dependant on it, I do not require your care. Five thousand years can change someone's heart, you know. The Realm of Shadows changed mine-my heart is forever hardened towards you, Mariku. You are nothing to me anymore, understand? Nothing!"  
  
Mariku growled deep in his throat. "So, you refuse me, then, eh?" He grabbed Bakura by the shoulders, hauled him up, and slammed him into the nearest wall. The silver-haired one's head smacked into the painted wood, and it hurt him badly, shocked him. He sank to the ground, his perception beginning to drift away. The Egyptian man kicked the whimpering yami in his right shoulder, satisfied when he heard a yelp of protest. Confused and dizzy, Bakura did the only thing that he could.  
  
He cried. Well, he whimpered, holding back his tears. But the noise bothered Mariku.  
  
"Stop that awful racket at once, you woman! Gods, I can't stand it when you do that." The taller man left the room, returning a moment later with two lengths of rope. "I'm going to tie you up and gag you. Don't even try to resist, because I'll only cause you more pain. It hurts me to do this, but I will do whatever it takes to control the world. I'm just sorry that you don't want to help me in doing so."  
  
Bakura winced as his hands were jerked behind him, and tied roughly with one of the ropes. "Mariku... why? Why would you do this? If you love me, you would respect my decision!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Smack! Bakura fell silent again, and he knew that, should he live to the next morning, there would be a bruise on his jaw. It had almost been dislocated. Mariku picked the smaller up, and deposited him onto the couch that Ryou and Malik had been sitting on earlier. He kicked his hikari as he did this. "Malik, wake up!" He sighed heavily when the boy did not respond. "Guess he's out cold," he mumbled to no one in particular. The Egyptian tied Bakura's feet together at the ankles with the other rope, then tore the silver-haired's shirt off. "My, my, Bakura. Still managed to keep your muscles. But what has happened to your skin? It's paler than when I last saw you. You've spent too much time in the Shadow Realm, my love." Mariku ripped the shirt, and took one of the sleeves, twisting it. "Open your mouth." Bakura was too stunned still, so he complied. The blonde put the middle of the sleeve in Bakura's mouth, then lifted his head to tie it. But he seemed to have second thoughts about this. "Any last words before I make you suffer?" he asked, lifting the substituted gag.  
  
"Three things. Firstly, whatever you do to me, make sure you do not harm my hikari. Two, I hope you kill Malik when he wakes up, because you'll die too. You're too weak to go without a host yet. And three, I hope that when you die, you rot in hell for eternity, because that's what you deserve, you bastard." It was clear that some of Bakura's attitude was returning.  
  
Mariku smirked and slipped the gag back into Bakura's mouth, tying it in back of his head. "Yes, I suppose I deserve that. But I won't die. I'm going to be immortal soon. I'm already halfway there, because yamis can't die easily, and once I have all of the Millennium Items, no one will be able to stop me. And besides," he motioned to Malik, who groaned, at least showing some sign of life now. "As soon as Malik wakes up, I'm taking over his body. Then I'll rape Ryou. And I'll let you watch, since I'm such a nice guy." Bakura's eyes widened, and even without the gag, he couldn't have said anything. His mind had suddenly become a blank, and the only thing he could think about was the safety of his hikari. And how he couldn't stop this from happening. There was no possible way...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After-word: Ooooh, what'll become of Bakura? And will poor Ryou have to suffer because of his yami's decisions? Heh, it's a cliffhanger, and my first decent one, too. Tell me if I should continue this or not! Review!! 


	3. Chapter Three

"All I Wanted", By Ryoubakurafan013  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine.  
  
Warnings: Language, slight violence, horrific scenes, thematic elements, suggestiveness, yaoi, rape.  
  
Pairings: Bakura/Ryou, non-consensual Mariku/Ryou, hinted non-consensual Mariku/Malik.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The blonde reached to Bakura's bare chest, and fingered the Ring around his neck. "I'm taking this to add to my collection. Then I'll have three-Rod, Ring, and Torque." He took the Ring from Bakura's neck, and immediately, Ryou appeared, blinking. At the same moment, Mariku and the Ring disappeared, just as Malik woke up, and clothing immediately materialized onto him, as if nothing of the past twenty minutes had happened.  
  
"Urgh... Ryou?" the boy asked faintly. "What happened? Did someone-ah!" Bakura knew what the Egyptian's sudden cry meant-Mariku had taken over his body.  
  
"Ah, sorry about that, Ryou. My head kinda hurts. Did anything happen?" Bakura knew that Mariku was faking his hikari's voice.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryou was in a daze. "Where's my yami?" he asked quietly. "Where's Bakura?" He suddenly appeared panicked. "I can't sense his presence! Oh my god! He isn't there! The Ring isn't here! He's gone!!" The silver-haired yami said something, though through the gag it sounded mumbled, and Ryou turned around suddenly to see Bakura lying on the couch. "Malik, what- ahh!" Mariku grabbed the hikari by his waist, and pulled him back, onto the floor.  
  
"So sorry, Ryou," the yami said. "It is his fault that your friend Malik is no longer here. He has killed him." Ryou's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "Ah, so you do not believe me? Why do you think ropes now bind him? I came to save Malik, but by the time I could get out of the Millennium Rod, it was too late." Mariku lowered his head. "Your yami fooled you, don't you see? It was all just an act to get you to trust him. He doesn't love you, Ryou. He is incapable of love, I of all people should know. I knew him in the past, thousands of years ago. I can tell that you do not believe this, either, that I had a past life, but I am telling you the truth."  
  
Ryou was horrorstruck, Mariku's words coming at him just like a huge tidal wave; he couldn't escape them. He lay there on the floor, looking up into the face that was so much like his friend's, yet he knew that this couldn't be Malik, and he suddenly felt sick. "But why?" he managed to choke out, his words barely audible, his voice wavering, on the brink of tears. "Why did he...?"  
  
Mariku smirked, and knelt down beside the young boy. "Bakura is an evil man, capable of doing anything he wants. He wants to kill you, too, Ryou. After you turn fifteen, he can come out of the Ring of his own accord, and whenever he wants to. He will kill you and take away your Millennium Item for himself, and use it for evil. You can stop him now, though, if you try."  
  
"H-how?"  
  
"Kill him. Quickly. Now." The Egyptian smiled cruelly, reaching behind him and retrieving the Millennium Rod from his belt loops on his jeans. He twisted it, and it became a dagger. "Your choice, Ryou. You can kill him, in revenge for his killing Malik. Or you can let him free, and he will try to kill you next chance he gets."  
  
Ryou timidly took the Rod from Mariku. "Will he feel any pain, since he's a spirit?"  
  
"My dear boy... you _want_ him to feel pain, don't you? To suffer for what he has done to my hikari? To your friend? But he will not feel it. He will simply vanish when you strike him through the heart with this. Don't hesitate. Do it." The silver-haired hikari stood and walked slowly over to the couch where Bakura lay. The yami had his eyes clenched shut, and Ryou could see the tears streaming from under his eyelids. The light one had the same liquid flowing from his brown orbs, from fear of what Mariku had said. Fear that what had been said was true. "Just kill him, Ryou. His tears are not from sorrow for his wrongs, but merely from the sorrow of being caught in the act."  
  
(All I wanted was to make Ryou happy, because I love him... all I wanted was to be rid of Mariku... all I want now is just to die... he's poisoned my hikari against me, and Ryou believed him... he used his dirty mind tricks on my hikari... and I am the one to pay for it... goodbye, my beautiful light... I love you...)  
  
((Bakura?!))  
  
(...Ryou? You can still hear my thoughts!)  
  
Ryou was shocked. His yami had said, without him meaning for the hikari to hear, that Mariku was lying. He had told Ryou that he loved him. And... "He called me his 'beautiful light'."  
  
"What?? Are you out of your mind, child? Kill him and be rid of him! He is pure evil!"  
  
Ryou dropped the dagger at his feet, and sank to his knees. "You heard me correctly, yami Malik. Bakura called me his 'beautiful light'. And you know what else? He loves me. My yami loves me. Now how in the world could I kill someone that loves me, if I also love him? I cannot kill him." Then Ryou turned around, standing once again, and faced Mariku. "And you are a liar. I don't know what has happened to Malik, but I am sure that whatever it was had something to do with you. And I doubt that he's dead, because Bakura told me that if I died, he couldn't live, because he needs me as a host. Not as in a host that a parasite feeds off of, which is, I'm sure, the way you and Malik live, but as in someone that he needs."  
  
This long oration had caused Mariku to... blink. Then, after Ryou had finished, he clapped his tanned hands together several times, applauding the hikari. "Well done, Ryou! You have managed to overcome a great obstacle to strengthen the bond between you and Bakura, though you didn't know that that would be the prize. But I know of a way that I can take that bond away from you completely. I will break it, and break your spirit in the process."  
  
(Oh no... he can't mean... he wouldn't! NO! RYOU, RUN AWAY FROM HERE! HE WILL RAPE YOU, HE WON'T HESITATE! RUN!)  
  
Ryou turned back to Bakura, a look of complete and utter panic and confusion on his delicate features. ((I can't leave without you, Bakura!))  
  
(Yes you can! I'll come later, just leave! He cannot kill me, you can, but he cannot! Just run, for the love of Ra!)  
  
But Ryou just stood there, with a deer-in-the-headlights look, his gaze frozen onto his yami, who looked completely miserable. Mariku, meanwhile, grabbed Ryou's shirt collar and dragged him over to the same wall that he had thrown bakura against only minutes earlier. The spirit deposited the silver-haired boy onto the floor, and then lowered himself on top of the flailing teen. Ryou didn't struggle much longer though, after he was slapped sharply across his face.  
  
"You would do better to shut up, Ryou. If I hear anything negative from your mouth again, I'll suffocate you. And be thankful that I'm not in the mood to kill you, though you may take care of that yourself after I'm through with you." The blonde turned his head to the other yami on the couch. "So, Bakura... should I molest him first? Or should I just get this over with?"  
  
Bakura's eyes were clenched shut, and more tears flowed down from under his closed eyelids and onto the couch. But even so, he still maintained contact with his light through their mental link. (Ryou, hikari, I'm so sorry... It pains me so much to look at you like this. I have already failed as your protector, and now I can't even look at you.)  
  
((Bakura...) The yami noticed that even though neither of them had the Ring in their possession, Ryou's voice was coming as strongly through his end of their bond as it had ever been. ((Please, don't blame yourself for this. It isn't your fault at all,) he pleaded.  
  
The two found themselves in Bakura's soul room, even though their bodies were still in the physical realm, not the Shadow Realm. They embraced, both refusing to let the other go. ((Bakura, please hold me here, through all this. I'm so scared... Don't ever let go, not for one second.))  
  
(Never,) Bakura murmured, burying his face in the shorter teen's hair, letting his tears soak into the soft, silky mass of silver locks. (No matter what he does, never let him cut us off. Look into my eyes, hikari.) In his physical form, Ryou did as he was told, and his yami slowly opened his own brown orbs, holding the younger's gaze, blinking back the salty liquid that still threatened to spill.  
  
"Your mind link will be useless when I'm done, young one, so you might as well give it up now." Jolted out of his semi-trance, Ryou looked up into Mariku's icy lavender eyes with his own fear-filled chocolate ones. He realized suddenly that the Egyptian had managed somehow to remove his pale- blue shirt, and was currently working on the zipper of his jeans. "Damn this thing... This is why I always wear robes..." he muttered. But eventually, he managed to pull the jeans off of Ryou's slim hips, along with his boxers, and he tossed the items behind him carelessly. "Hmmmm... So much like Bakura," he murmured softly, settling himself between Ryou's legs. The Egyptian ran his tanned hands down the boy's thighs, and leaned down to kiss his lips gently. Ryou whimpered quietly, refusing to admit Mariku's persisting tongue into his mouth. That is, until he received another slap, to which he responded with a yelp, opening his mouth and allowing the blonde entrance.  
  
After a while, when Ryou felt as if he couldn't breathe, for the tongue had been pressed almost down his throat, Mariku withdrew, sitting on his haunches and smirking. "Ahhh, the taste of innocence... I haven't experienced that since I last molested my own hikari... never did anything more than that though, I don't want him broken to the point of killing himself yet. I'll wait for that day, when I'm finally able to exist without him." He chuckled. "Now, that'll be fun... watching him die afterwards."  
  
Ryou had a slight look of disgust on his face. "You would do that sort of thing for fun?!" he asked, revolted. All he received for an answer was yet another slap, and with that he gave up verbal speech. And he was also becoming less and less talkative in Bakura's soul room.  
  
(Ryou, look at me! Look into my eyes!) The teen did so, but only for a few seconds, before turning away. He couldn't bear to see that awful pain in his yami's eyes anymore, when he knew that he was the cause of it all. His focus was instead on Mariku's actions, as the blonde ripped away his own robes with ease, revealing more tanned skin, muscles, and something that Ryou still feared...  
  
It was apparent that Mariku was very attracted to Ryou. "Let's see if you're as good as your darker side was a few millennia ago," he said, moving up to sit on the boy's chest. "Suck me," the blonde commanded, and Ryou looked absolutely horrified. "Do it, or else I shall force you!" Ryou shook his head, eyes wide. "Fine, have it your way..." The Egyptian forced Ryou's head up, hurting the boy's neck, which made him gasp. Mariku took advantage of the silver-haired teen's open mouth by forcing his erection inside, jamming it down the boy's throat. Ryou gagged and tried to push the older one off of him, but Mariku was much stronger, and forced Ryou's hands to his sides, pinning him effectively. "Now... suck."  
  
Ryou complied soundlessly, sucking as hard as he could so that his tongue was stinging with pain. He could taste the salty precum trickling down his throat, hear the Egyptian atop him panting, and feel the forceful thrusts into his mouth and down his throat. And he began to lose the will to breathe. His mind link began closing off involuntarily, from the lack of oxygen, which sent Bakura into a total panic. (Ryou, keep your end of the link open! It's your only hope! If you close it up, he'll break you completely!)  
  
But this didn't matter anymore, because as soon as he had said this through their mind link, Mariku drove in one final time before moaning with his release. Bakura watched in repulsion while the blonde's semen flowed from the edges of Ryou's mouth. Mariku pulled his now-limp member from it and crawled off of Ryou, sitting down and resting. The younger boy choked and spit the whitish liquid out onto the carpeting, sitting up and coughing as more of the seed came from his throat. "Urgh..." he groaned painfully, holding his stomach as he continued to cough.  
  
"Well, I had a hard time getting you to obey me, but you did a very good job." Ryou turned around to face the man that had so cruelly forced him into what had just recently occurred. The painfully shattered innocence could be plainly seen in his brown eyes, and even the evil spirit felt a tiny bit of an ache for the boy. But it wasn't nearly as great as the urge to get revenge on Bakura for whatever had made him so angry. So he chose to forget that the trivial pain was even there.  
  
((Bakura, I survived...))  
  
In his soul room, the yami held Ryou even closer to him. They were now sitting on his bed, and the hikari had his face buried into Bakura's lap. (Yes, you did. But you must understand that what you just experienced is nothing like what he plans on doing to you next.)  
  
((What? You mean to tell me that it's not over yet!?)) Solemnly, the dark one nodded. ((Then what will he do to me?!)) Ryou asked, sitting up now and taking his yami's hands in his.  
  
(He's going to take away your virginity.)  
  
((My... but how is that possible? Bakura, I don't know anything!)) The teen put his head back down into Bakura's lap and sobbed desperately. The Ring spirit tried his best to comfort the troubled boy, while deep down inside having a horrifying feeling that he was going to lose the person he loved the most at the hands of his former lover...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After-notes: Sorry I'm making this so sad. The next chapter, if you haven't noticed yet, will be a tear-jerker, if you're emotional like I am. (This coming from someone who tends to cry happy tears when she reads Bakura/Ryou marriage fics.) Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on this story, and I hope to have more for this chapter!! Ja ne 'till then! 


	4. Chapter Four

"All I Wanted", By Ryoubakurafan013  
  
Disclaimer: Did you really think that I'd be rich enough to own a show as popular as Yu-Gi-Oh? Nah, neither did I.  
  
Warnings: Heavy rape, language, yaoi, angst of the worst kind, and my sick amusement in torturing poor Ryou. Aren't I just the most evil person??  
  
Pairings: Bakura/Ryou, non-consensual Mariku/Ryou, hinted non-consensual Mariku/Malik.  
  
Forewarning: This is the first rape scene I have written, and it is pretty graphic. If you will be offended by non-consensual Mariku/Ryou, then as soon as you're finished with Mariku's POV, scroll down to the next set of the star things (*), where it says "It's okay, you can read now," and start reading.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
*****Bakura's POV*****  
  
Oh, the mere sight of all this makes me sick! But even more, my heart feels like it's slowly being torn into tiny shreds. Even so, I must bear it, for Ryou's sake. Besides, he's going through so much more than I am... all I'm doing is watching. I just can't believe that this evil, corrupt, psychotic asshole, whom I used to think I was in love with, would go this far just to get back at me for what happened so many years ago! It isn't fair...  
  
But I must stay strong... even though my physical form is steadily weakening from being outside the Shadow Realm before my allotted time. I cannot let Mariku win. He wants to take Ryou away from me, but I can't let that happen. Because if our soul link is cut completely, we may never get it back... And Ryou would have to then live in eternal darkness. I can't let that happen to him.  
  
*****Mariku's POV*****  
  
I narrow my eyes at the site of Bakura's hikari sitting there, trembling. "Don't make this difficult for me, or I shall have to punish you," I say, pushing him down gently but at the same time forcefully. Pushing his legs apart from each other, I position myself to penetrate him. "You can cry if you want, I don't care, but it won't help anything."  
  
I would prepare him for this... I would be gentler... But no one can have Bakura, apart from myself, and so I must see to it that this child is no exception. And in doing so, I must break him not only physically, but also mentally and emotionally as well. So, with a strange feeling of near- regret, I thrust into Ryou.  
  
*****Normal POV*****  
  
This action tore a pained scream from the hikari's throat, and he clenched his eyes shut, his body desperately trying to expel the invasion. Yet another thrust came, followed by another shrill cry. "Stop!"  
  
Mariku smiled wickedly. "Yes. Beg me to stop. It won't change a thing!" He drove in again, and elicited another shriek.  
  
One more push. Suddenly, Ryou felt something break, and the screaming worsened. Only now, he couldn't think straight-he was in too much pain-and so whatever he was saying became incoherent screeching. Blood spilt from his opening and out around the yami's engorged phallus.  
  
Bakura watched his hikari's facial expressions constantly, almost afraid to look at the dark, red liquid flowing onto the carpet. Inside his soul room, however, he was holding onto his fragile light with his own trembling arms, crying softly into Ryou's hair as the hikari sobbed hopelessly.  
  
"Stop! I'll do... anything you want! Just STOP!!" Ryou forced his eyes open, and saw that Mariku was grinning sadistically. And then, the yami began to laugh. He laughed, and thrusted inside faster, and the boy beneath him stopped his screaming.  
  
(Ryou...?) The pain was at its worst, and Ryou turned his head to the side as he gagged a few times, before vomiting onto the carpet. And in the soul room, his spirit form began to fade. (Ryou, no! Hold on, please!! Don't leave me! Don't let him win!) But Bakura's mind message didn't get through to his hikari. Bakura clenched his eyes shut in defeat.  
  
Ryou had given up.  
  
(No, Ryou!) In the soul room, Bakura's hikari disappeared. And that was it. The yami knew that their link had been completely severed. And both inwardly and outwardly, cold tears slipped down his face.  
  
The hikari gagged again, as more bile rose from his throat and filled his mouth. He choked, and his entire body heaved with silent sobs. Something warm and wet filled his insides, and Ryou wished that he could die. Dying, he realized, meant that he would no longer be in this terrible agony, and that was all he wanted at the moment.  
  
*****It's okay, you can read now!*****  
  
All of a sudden, Mariku's entire body convulsed, and the violet flames that had once caught Malik's body on fire now encased his own. Only this time, the blaze was a lighter purple in color, and it appeared to be causing the yami a lot of pain. He stood, gripping his hair and shrieking, as his nude body began to glow a bright white. Then, Mariku literally spontaneously combusted. It all happened in about fifteen seconds, but afterwards, Malik stood in place of his yami, looking exhausted.  
  
"Ryou!" the Egyptian screamed, running to his friend's side. The younger retched yet again, shivering as he lay in a pool of his own blood, bile, and tears. "Ryou, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for him to come out and hurt you! He promised that he wouldn't hurt anyone but me!" Malik brought Ryou's head onto his lap and smoothed out his silvery bangs gently. "Ryou... I'm so sorry..."  
  
The British boy turned tear-filled eyes to his friend's face, coughed, and uttered a single word. "Bakura..." His eyes slipped closed, and his body went limp, as he drifted into oblivion. Malik shifted so that he could pick Ryou up, and he carried the unconscious boy to the bathroom, setting him down in the bathtub and turning the temperature on to a warm setting, putting the plug into the drain and letting the water run. Making sure Ryou was propped up, the blonde left the room and returned to where Bakura lay crying on his couch.  
  
"Um... I don't really know who you are, but you seem to be on Ryou's side, so I'm uh... going to untie you, okay?" Bakura opened his eyes, and Malik stepped back. The boy could see a wild mix of fear, hatred, and submission in the greyish-brown orbs, and he was almost afraid to set the yami free. But, his eyes were also filled with tears, so the blond assumed that it was best to let him loose.  
  
As soon as he had finished untying the lengths of rope, Malik stepped back a few feet, while the yami tore the makeshift gag from his mouth and ran down the hall, disappearing into the bathroom. A few minutes later, the sound of running water stopped, and the Egyptian cautiously poked his head inside the room, where he found Bakura scooping water into one hand and gently pouring it onto his hikari's chest.  
  
"Um... mister, I..." Malik started.  
  
"Bakura, thanks," the dark one murmured, stoking his other half's cheek tenderly.  
  
"Bakura, then." The boy looked rather nervous about having a total stranger in his house. "Uh, I hope you don't mind me asking you this, but... who are you?"  
  
His eyes not leaving Ryou's unconscious form, Bakura took a deep breath. "I am Ryou's alter ego, and his keeper and supposed protector. I'm a five- thousand-year-old spirit from ancient Egypt, but was once human like you, before my soul was sealed into the Sennen Ring. Also, I was Mariku's lover long ago, and that is what has led to all this. Because of mistakes I made, Ryou has suffered..." Bakura trailed off, and swallowed hard. "I wasn't able to protect him."  
  
Malik crouched down beside the Ring spirit, looking at his best friend's emotionless face with sorrow. "I'm sure that you did the best you could," he said, biting his lower lip.  
  
Bakura turned to meet the blonde with his watery eyes, his own lip quivering. "But my best wasn't good enough!" he shouted, making the Egyptian cringe. "Ryou hasn't just been raped! Our souls have been torn apart. He and I were one in soul, but now we will never share that, never be that close. Malik, I LOVE Ryou with every fiber of my being, but Mariku has torn us apart!" The dark one covered his face with his hands and sobbed brokenly. Malik's eyes went wide when Bakura's body slowly turned translucent, until he could barely be seen. "I'm getting weak. Where's the Sennen Ring?" he asked, voice cracking.  
  
"You stay here. I'll get it," Malik offered, jumping up and dashing out to the living room, returning moments later with said Item. Bakura slipped the attached cord around his neck, and instantly disappeared. "What happened to him?" the blonde wondered aloud.  
  
No sooner had he asked the question, than Ryou began to stir. Malik was immediately alert and at his friend's side. "The hell? Ouch! I am going to kill that bastard if he ever shows his fucking face again! Damnit!" This was definitely not Ryou. Bakura had taken over his hikari's body, and was now wincing and rubbing his lower back. "That worthless asshole..." he muttered, trying to stand in the tub, but to no avail. "I won't be able to walk home! Damn you, Mariku, you insensitive, sadistic prick!"  
  
The blonde beside him looked worried, more so than he had been only moments ago. "Is there anything I can get you, Bakura?" he asked.  
  
His face scrunched up in pain, the yami nodded. "Advil or something... and a ride home..." He yelped when he tried to move again, making sure that the horrible irritation and pain in his backside was clearly made known.  
  
Malik shook his head. "I can get you some pain medicine," he said, moving to the cabinets above the sink, and taking out a bottle of pills. "But you'll be staying here until Ryou's body is healed. I don't want him to be hurt worse than he's already been." When he brought two of the pills to Bakura, the yami narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry about my yami, he isn't here anymore. You saw that fire, right?" Bakura nodded. "I sent him to the Shadow Realm. He won't be coming back to hurt Ryou, or you, or me."  
  
"You sure about that?" the fiend asked, taking the pills and swallowing them dry. "Yuck! Those taste awful!"  
  
Despite the events of earlier, Malik laughed softly. "I'm sure," he said confidently, patting Bakura on the back. The Ring spirit scowled at him, but said nothing about this action. "Now, let me help you out."  
  
"No! I can do it by myself." Bakura crossed his arms in a defiant pose.  
  
The Egyptian boy shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself. But I expect you to take very good care of my best friend's body. It isn't yours, you know."  
  
"Okay, okay! Help me!" the yami begged, as Malik started to leave.  
  
"That's what I thought," the blonde said, turning back and holding out his arms. Bakura grabbed on, and Malik pulled him out of the bathtub, setting him down on the rug and handing him a towel, which the yami immediately used to cover himself with. The other sighed. "Bakura, will you let Ryou back out after he wakes up?"  
  
"Not until his body is healed," Bakura muttered, wincing when he tried to stand again.  
  
"But Bakura..."  
  
"No, Malik! I know that you'd like to comfort him, but I don't want him to be in any more pain!" the spirit yelled, making Malik back off a bit. "I'm sorry. It's just that I feel it's my duty to suffer this for him. He shouldn't have to have a pain in his ass and his... well, you know what I mean."  
  
"I understand." Malik held out his hand. "C'mon, I'll help you up." The yami smiled a little bit and took the hand offered. Things weren't great, but it would help to have his hikari's friend to help both he and Ryou with what had just happened. And if Mariku was in the Shadow Realm... maybe they were safe. Just maybe...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After-word: I'm sooo sorry I had to put you all through that! It just couldn't be helped... I have to follow a plot here. But, I'm switching the genre to angst/romance after today, so the next time you want to find it, it'll be in the angst section. Once again, very sorry to have hurt poor Ryou like this!! 


	5. Chapter Five

"All I Wanted", By Ryoubakurafan013  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I wouldn't be sitting here, writing this. I'd be putting all my little ideas into action inside the Yu-Gi-Oh world, and Ryou/Bakura would be the ULTIMATE PAIRING!!!  
  
Warnings: NCS, people!! And thematic elements, I think they're called. Very in-character Mariku. (Yes, this means that the villain is still here, for those of you who were hoping for romance instead of angst.) Also, this entire chapter was written and edited while I was listening to the Yu-Gi- Oh! Soundtrack, so it might seem a little bit... weird, and not written in my usual style, (Usual meaning angst-ish with semi-happy chapter ending [sometimes happy].) so be warned.  
  
Pairings: Semi-consensual Malik/Mariku, and sorta Ryou/Bakura.  
  
A bit of a forewarning: I don't know a whole lot about the episodes when Malik has his "mental breakdown" at ten years old, so I may be unintentionally making some of this up. This is just how I think that my version of Mariku came to life.  
  
*****Bakura's POV*****  
  
Gods, sometimes I don't think that Malik knows he's being too kind. I can take care of myself, and Ryou, without his help. The only things that are preventing me from walking out and going back home are A - I can't walk in Ryou's body, and am not letting him out of the soul room any time soon; and B - Even if my/his back weren't so sore from the rape, I still don't know how we got here, and therefore have no idea where home is.  
  
So, I'm just going to bite my tongue, put up with Malik's constant routines of checking in on me to make sure I have everything I need, and wait for Ryou's/my body to heal. Problem is, I haven't been known for patience. But practice makes perfect, or so they say.  
  
In fact, there seem to be a lot of problems. For one, I don't completely trust Malik. I mean, he appears nice, but you can't tell by someone's outward attitude what they're really like on the inside. So naturally, I'm a bit worried. Plus, there's the fact that I can hear him laughing for no apparent reason, and that's just creepy. I'm thinking that he's a bit on the crazy side, not that I'm not. Maybe I should just stop being so apprehensive about the boy. I mean, Ryou has told me several times that Malik is his best friend, and they have shared a lot, I'm sure. I think that he knows more about my hikari than I do, which also scares me. But... could it be that I'm being a bit too overprotective?  
  
I think it's safe to say that being overprotective is better than not protective enough.  
  
But what's even scarier is the fact that Ryou has made his own soul room, and shut himself up inside of it. Sure, the door is wide open, but the inside of the room is like a storm. Long ago, when Ryou didn't know that he had his own soul room, I would go in there and sit, watching the fluffy white clouds move slowly across the pale blue sky, for this part of his mind was the most pure and innocent. But now, there are blood-red clouds, the sky is pitch-black, and an occasional bolt of lightning flashes in the haze. And there is fog; a thick, crimson miasma. And it really scares me.  
  
I have the ability to read souls. Now I wish I didn't. I know what everything my light's soul room represents. Clouds symbolize the status of someone's soul. Ryou's is now lost in darkness. The lightning signifies that he is trying to find a light somewhere, but his soul cannot. The reason for this is the fog. The thick haze tells me that a part of Ryou is already dead. I'm guessing it's his non-physical heart, the one that enables you to love. This means that my hikari has no hope, and therefore a part of him has given up, while a part of him is still trying to find a way out of this. He's lost in his own soul room.  
  
Being lost in your own soul room is definitely not a good thing. Sure, if you're lost in someone else's soul room, that's a different thing, but in your own? That's bad. That means you're slowly dying inside, and when that happens... I don't want to think about this anymore. So that's it; I'm going back in there and I'm going to find Ryou, no matter what.  
  
*****Normal POV*****  
  
Bakura's soul left his hikari's body and went into the Sennen Ring, in hopes of finding Ryou and bring him back out of the blackness that had become his soul room. At the same moment, our favorite blonde Egyptian came into the room to check up on said yami. "Must be asleep," he mused, peering down at Ryou's unconscious body amusedly. "Funny... I thought that I heard talking in here a few minutes ago. Though, he could've been talking in his sleep..." Malik shrugged.  
  
"It certainly wouldn't surprise me."  
  
Malik froze. "Wh-wh-what...?"  
  
"I said, 'It certainly wouldn't surprise me'. Didn't you hear me the first time, hikari?"  
  
The teen whipped around to face the intruder, and gasped. "What are you doing here?! I sent you to the Shadow Realm! You should be gone!!" he screamed, backing up into the bed as Mariku advanced towards him. This proved to be a bad thing on the hikari's part, for the dark one pushed the other down, effectively trapping his hands above his head with one hand, and tracing the outline of Malik's lips with a single finger on the other. "Please, don't do this... not here," the teen begged, squirming helplessly as his yami lay gently on top of him.  
  
"Shh... I wouldn't think of doing it here, Malik. Not with Bakura here. We'll take this somewhere... where you can't be heard or seen." The spirit smiled wickedly, exposing his pearlescent teeth.  
  
"Noooo..." Malik moaned in protest, struggling again. "Please... don't!"  
  
"And why ever not?" Mariku questioned, letting Malik go, only to pick him up and heave him over his shoulder, much as one would do if they were carrying a large sack of potatoes. The hikari grunted as the wind was knocked out of him by the older's actions. "You've been a very bad boy. It took me forever to get out of the Shadow Realm this time." Mariku chuckled. "You sealed me in there nicely. Would've kept Bakura in there for a decade before he managed to get out. But I'm so much stronger, since I didn't have to spend five thousand years in the shadow realm." He threw his hikari down on a bed, in the bedroom opposite the one that Ryou's body lay unoccupied.  
  
The teen frowned up at him, looking a bit frustrated. "But how did you get out??"  
  
Mariku smirked again. "My dear Malik... you must know the answer to that question." He pinned Malik's arms above the hikari's head once again. "You created me, you know. You made me the way I am."  
  
*****Malik's Flashback*****  
  
Father hurt me. I knew that my time would come one day, and dreaded every day as it came, knowing that my tenth birthday would be coming soon. And today, it came, and went. I had no celebration - we've never really celebrated anything as it is - but today there wasn't even a "Happy birthday, dear," except from Rashid. But I'll bet he felt obligated to say it.  
  
All this is far from the point. It's amazing that I can still think... The sleep that I got today, after Father hurt me, must've helped me, because I couldn't think straight earlier.  
  
I can believe that my father would do this to me. I mean, I have read in fairy tales about little boys and girls that have very nice parents. But my mother died when I was three years of age, and Father has always been cruel to Isis and Rashid, though he doesn't hate them so much as just having a strong dislike for them. He hates me. And now, I do fear that I hate him as well.  
  
Is it even my birthday anymore? I mean, I have no idea how long I've slept. Maybe it's early morning? I cannot tell, because we are all completely closed off from the outside world, with no connections to what's happening above us. We are underground. There is no way of knowing what hour it is, unless I look at the clock inside Father's study... but I am not about to go in there.  
  
So, happy birthday to me, I guess. And what do I get for being ten? Ha, according to the tales I've read, little girls received candies for their birthdays, and by the age of ten, boys were rewarded with their first carving knife. Well, I certainly got a knife. But it wasn't in the way anyone else would've received it, and it still belongs to my father. Only now, it is covered with my blood, unless he has washed it since he hurt me so badly.  
  
I'm afraid to turn over onto my back, because it may still be bleeding. Right now, there is only a very dull pain registered in my mind, but that doesn't mean that there isn't more than that. I have always been rather immune to being hurt, as it happens all the time. Father is abusive to me, but only when neither Isis nor Rashid are watching. If they were, they would probably try to stop him, and not respect him as much. My adoptive brother thinks he knows everything about me, but he does not.  
  
But my supposed immunity disappeared when Father carved the hieroglyphics onto my back, the "prophecy of the pharaoh", as he has often called it. He thought that because his own father carved it into his back, that he should carve it into mine. But he is wrong, for there will be no pharaoh. That Yami person will not be coming in my lifetime, or in my children's lifetime, nor my grandchildren's. There will be no "return of the pharaoh". Not now, not ever. That prophecy thing is just a lot of nonsense. And because of this stupid belief among us Ishtars, I wish my father to be dead.  
  
I have many wishes right now, wishes that, if I were another person, in another place, I wouldn't even think about. I wish that I could have someone to protect me; someone who, if my father or anyone else would try to kill him, would not die. I want him to look like me, but I don't want him to be as helpless as I've become. I want him to be strong, and I want him to come and save me, whenever I am in trouble.  
  
I'm getting sleepy again. Must be the pain that I can't feel in my shut-off state of mind. So now, I shall close my eyes, and pray to the gods that my protector will come. Closing my eyes, I silently hope that Ra is listening to my pleas.  
  
Now I am dreaming, but I don't really care. I look all around me, and see nothing but this dark void. There is a kind of purplish-silver mist all around, and I call out, and of course, I hear no echoing response, because there is nothing for my voice to reverberate off of. Nothing for miles, possibly for eternity. Just darkness, and this purple fog, and nothing else... wait.  
  
In my dream, there is a hooded figure, standing solitary in the middle of the darkness and fog. He, or she, or possibly it, just appeared out of nowhere, but is now beckoning to me in some strange way. It's like he/she/it is calling out to me, except I cannot hear it. I can feel this call; it's an irresistible, nameless urge, and I have to go to this... thing. So I do.  
  
{Come to me, Malik...}  
  
I yelp and jump backwards, surprised. The "thing" talked! But it didn't speak as a normal human would; it asked the question inside my mind!  
  
{Malik... do not be afraid of me. Come to me.}  
  
I begin to back away, but the figure floats towards me, its arms outstretched as if to embrace me. "Who are you? What do you want with me?!" I turn and begin to run away from the thing.  
  
{I only want to save you from your pain, Malik. Do not run from me.}  
  
This makes me stop. "What do you know about my pain?" I ask, afraid to turn around and face the hooded creature.  
  
{I know everything about you, Malik, for you created me. You cannot run from something that you yourself have created. You cannot make me go away, so why run from me? Instead, let me help you.}  
  
I can feel its arms wrap around me, holding me. "NO! Please, leave me alone!" I jerk away and whirl around to face the dark figure, just as it lifts its hood up, revealing... a face that looks just like mine! Well, not exactly like mine, I guess; but he has very similar features to mine. His skin is as dark, his hair as golden, and his eyes as violet as mine, but he also looks much older than I-fifteen, perhaps. Wait a minute... Why am I even thinking about this?! Am I or am I not supposed to be running from him?  
  
The strange thing is... I don't want to run anymore...  
  
I'm caught in between fear and delight. Could Ra have answered my prayer to him? Might this man be my protector? Only one way to know... "Who are you?" I ask him once again.  
  
{I am the darkness that exists deep within your mind. When your soul cried for help, I was born. And so, it seems Ra has answered your prayers.}  
  
His arms wrap around me once more, and I close my eyes tightly, refusing to cry. My back hurts again... "Sleep now, child, and let me take care of what needs to be done." I barely register his actual voice, as I am suddenly overcome by sleep, reality drifting away...  
  
*****Normal POV*****  
  
Malik shut his eyes in defeat. "I know... I made you strong, practically invincible... Do as you please. There isn't anything I can do to stop this."  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear," Mariku murmured into his hikari's ear, as clothing was taken from both of them and thrown to the floor without care.  
  
*****Ryou's POV*****  
  
It's so dark in here, so cold. What I wouldn't give to see the sunlight right about now... Sure, there's all this lightning, but it isn't the kind of light that I'd like to see. And there's all this red smog. It's making me choke... ugh.  
  
I'm huddled up in a corner, naked and cold, so much that I can hardly feel my whole body. Shivering, I try to stand, but it's as if I don't have the will anymore. Before this, I had been walking around, hopelessly trying to find my way out of wherever it is that I am. But I have given up; there is no way out.  
  
Now, I can't even remember anything about my life before. All I can think of is how long I've been stuck here - it seems as if I've been here forever. I know that's not really true, but I'm almost ready to believe it...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After-notes: Aww, I'm sorry it had to end there. And that this took so long... I was dragged off to Alabama for a week and a half with my family, and then I created a new screen name on AOL, so that I had to copy and paste every single place from my favorite's list on the other account. But now, I'm back, and there will be more frequent updates on this.  
  
One more thing... Please go check out a fic that I've had the utmost privilege to beta. It's called "Angel Dust" and is also Ryou/Bakura angst, written by one of my very best friends, who got me interested in writing fanfiction. It would mean a lot to the both of us if you would read the first two chapters that she has out and leave a review! Thank you in advance! 


	6. Chapter Six

"All I Wanted", by Ryoubakurafan013  
  
Disclaimer: Do I even need to say one this time? I mean, this is the sixth chapter. By now, you should know that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Warnings: I'm really fed up with people telling me that I'm making all this into a comical theme. I'm basically trying to show the effects of rape through these characters. I'm NOT trying to make a joke out of all this! I may be a virgin, but I have read and studied about people after a rape, and to tell the truth, it makes me sick. Nevertheless, it makes a good plot, and I hope that as you enjoy this (if you do) you'll see how scary this is for Ryou to go through. That shall be my warning. Decide from that if you want to keep reading or not. This fic is now in the angst category first instead of romance, so that should tell you something.  
  
Pairings: Just Ryou/Bakura for this chapter. Unless you count Malik's incessant ranting about his yami as Malik/Mariku...  
  
Author's notes: Hehe... have you all forgotten about this fic? I'm really sorry about the long wait for an update, but once school started in mid August, I had too much to do. But now, on a day when I finally have absolutely nothing else to do, I can type chapter 6! See, I did already have it hand-written (I worked on it during school) but just couldn't find time to get it typed up. So once again, I apologize for not getting this out sooner.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
*****Bakura's POV*****  
  
How long have I been in here? I do not know. In all probability, I've been searching for Ryou for hours. And the whole time I've been in here, it's been gradually getting colder. I imagine that if there were any light, I'd be able to see my breath now, that's how unpleasantly cold it has become in here. This only presses me to find him more quickly; for I fear that he'll freeze to death.  
  
Calling out to him has done no good. Either he can't hear me, or he's too weak to respond. I don't want either to be the case. Oh Ra... Please, let him be alright... Wait, did I just pray? No... I did NOT. I couldn't have. I haven't done that in... forever, it seems like. Oh fuck... Well, whatever deity there is out there must not favor me much...  
  
I imagine that pretty soon, I'll have ice crystals all over my skin; it's that cold in here. Hn... It sure would help my mood some if it weren't dark. Oh wait - there's a flash of blood-red lightning - but now it's gone, and I can't see again. How utterly lovely. I really hate feeling my way around in here... Then again, there isn't much to feel. No walls, just masses of black clouds to walk on. Yes, the clouds are black, because I can see them whenever the lightning flashes. Funny thing is, they used to be bluish-green, and I used to be able to see in here. But Ryou has changed since I was last in here... Damn you, Mariku, and the pain that you've caused my hikari.  
  
I try calling out to him again. "Ryou Bakura, where are you?!" Nothing in response. It feels funny to say my name at the end of his... "Ryou!" This soul room is huge... my voice isn't even echoing. I have to take this as a bad sign.  
  
Ugh... I smell blood all of a sudden, and I don't like it... and the air has suddenly gotten thicker. What can this mean? Could it be that I'm getting closer to Ryou? On the one hand, that would mean that I could find him, but on the other... he could be... gone. No, the soul room would disappear and I would be kicked out of his body if he were dead, so there's still hope. But the scent of human blood discourages me still...  
  
A lightning bolt crackles underneath my feet, before exploding, sparks flying into the air, although they do not hurt me upon contact with my skin. Maybe I'm too cold to feel it...? Ah, but now I can see... The hazy reddish fog has gotten thicker. Maybe... No, don't get your hopes up, Bakura. It's just fog, nothing else. Meh... now I can't see anymore. Oh well... I trudge along, shoving my hands into my jeans pockets and shivering. It has to be some kind of miracle that Ryou's still alive... Maybe the gods ARE watching out for him. ...nah. It's his strength. No matter what happens to him, my hikari with still have that unexplainable will to live. Ha, I think it was inherited from me.  
  
My teeth chattering, I continue to walk, until my foot comes in contact with something solid, and I trip, crashing to the floor. It's a good thing that this room is made out of clouds, or there would be a very unhappy yami right about now. What the hell did I trip over, anyway? Suddenly, I hear just the faintest groan from right beside me, and I crawl over to where I tripped, feeling around until my hand meets icy cold skin... Ryou's leg.  
  
Nearly shouting in relief, I feel my way along his body until my hand comes up to his face, and I place my other hand on his bare chest, feeling the slight breathing movements he makes. "Ryou, are you awake? Speak to me... Please." I wait for a response, but don't receive more than a small, pained moan. Still... I think that means he heard me. "It's okay, I'm here now... You're gonna be alright." Another noise of recognition. Satisfied with that, I get onto my knees and scoop his body up, noting that he should definitely weigh more than he does right now, and that he's probably colder than me since he's wearing nothing. "Come on," I whisper in his ear, standing up, "let's get you out of here, Ryou."  
  
*****Malik's POV*****  
  
I hate it when he disappears after he hurts me... You'd think that my yami would at least care enough to pick me up off the floor, but noooo... he has to go back into my mind and taunt me while I clean up the rug for the fifth time this month. I hate you, Mariku.  
  
{That's too bad, because I just looooooove you, Malik.} There's so much sarcasm in that statement, I can just see the expression on his face. {You must be psychic or something, then.} Just shut up and let me clean all the blood off the carpeting. {Fine then.}  
  
I can't keep on living my life like this. Some day, I'll finally break, and he'll be forced to do without me for his personal whore. That would be good... No, I can't do that to him. He's like this for a reason, I'm sure. Everyone has a reason for doing what he or she does... I just don't know what his reason is.  
  
{I'm an insane bastard, you know that already.}  
  
ANYWHO... I also can't do that to him, because I know that deep down, he does care about me. He just ignores it. If he didn't care about me at all, he would have killed me. He doesn't need me anymore; he's gotten strong enough that he doesn't need a host. {True... I have my reasons for keeping you alive.} But you aren't going to share them with me, are you? {Right.} In that case, leave me alone. {But it's so much fun to listen to you complain about me!} Grr... Sometimes I just want you to wither away and die. {I'm invincible!!} Yes, I know. That's one of the things I both like and hate about you. Just... stop talking so much. {Make me.} You know I can't. {Which is what makes that taunt so amusing.} Urasei, baka. {You're no fun.} It's hard to be fun when you have a yami that abuses you, when he said he would save you from your pain. {...} Yeah, that's right. Just shut up for once.  
  
I dab at the carpeting with a sponge, drawing out the blood, then squeeze it into a bucket. Dipping the sponge into the pan of clean water, I then repeat the process. This is really tiresome, yami. I wish you would just have me on the bed... then all I would have to do is change the sheets. My back wouldn't be so sore, either. It's bad enough that my ass hurts. {...} Fine, don't talk to me. See if I care.  
  
I drop the sponge, listening, as I hear a scream, and then a hushed voice coming from the room that Bakura is in. Is he awake? Did he hear my screams, even though Mariku's hands muffled them? Oh, no... What if he sees the blood on the carpet, and figures it all out?! He can't know that my yami is back... he'd be furious! He might even try to hurt me! {I would protect you...} Yes, you protect me from everyone; everyone except yourself. {I wouldn't have to hurt you if you would cooperate.} How can I cooperate? You don' even care how much you hurt me... Just let me go check on Bakura, and then you can bitch all you want.  
  
Leaving the room I was in, in favor of going into Bakura's temporary one, I stop at the door when I hear Ryou's voice. It sounds like he's so... weak... And then Bakura speaks to him. "It's okay... Please, don't be afraid of me, hikari. I would never hurt you." He cares so much about Ryou... Why can't my darker half be that way...?  
  
*****Ryou's POV*****  
  
Who is he? What does he want from me? Can't I just continue to be curled up here, where I feel safe? Why must he pick me up and take me to... wherever he's taking me? I can barely move, hardly breathe... "Come on, let's get you out of here, Ryou," he whispers into my ear, sending a chill down my already cold spine. Everything's so cold in here... Wait... Ryou? Why does that sound so familiar? And who is he, anyway...?  
  
A flash of bright, white light surrounds us, and I clench my eyes shut, feeling absolutely nothing... except a horrible pain in my lower back. Blinking open my eyes, I find that I am in a very familiar room, lying on a very familiar bed, with an extremely familiar face peering down at me. Suddenly, I remember everything about me... and the memories of a few days ago come back full-force. No...  
  
I scream.  
  
*****Normal POV*****  
  
Ryou scooted as far away from his yami as possible, looking at him with eyes filled with fear. "Don't... come near me..." he managed to grate out, his upper back and head pressed against the headboard of Malik's bed.  
  
The yami also backed away, keeping his distance, but nevertheless still wore a concerned look on his features. "It's okay... Please, don't be afraid of me, hikari." He gazed at the young boy in a loving manner. "I would never hurt you."  
  
"Just... don't touch me... please..." Ryou pressed himself even further against the headboard, and jumped suddenly when the door opened. His chocolate eyes darted back and forth between Malik and Bakura, and he yelped when the Egyptian boy moved towards him suddenly. "No!"  
  
Malik stopped short, looking to Bakura for help. " What's wrong?" he asked, more to the yami than the hikari, confusion apparent on his face.  
  
"Go get him something to drink, and an extra blanket," Bakura commanded, and his friend left without question. Meantime, Ryou had hidden himself under a convenient sheet, his entire body shaking as he sobbed silently, memories from all that has transpired within the past week drowning him in a metaphysical sea inside his mind. The dark one tried to open their mind link in order to better comfort the broken boy, but found nothing, not even a mental blockade. (It's true then,) he thought, (Mariku accomplished what he wanted to. Ryou will live in eternal darkness, and myself, in endless pain.) Their link had been disengaged, and there was nothing he could do to get it back... Nothing that he would allow himself to do, anyway; he couldn't, after what had happened to his hikari... "I'm really sorry, Ryou. I wish I could do something to help you, love." The minute he had said those words, the younger stopped crying and simply lay there, unable to speak. "Hikari?"  
  
"How could you still love me, after all that's happened? I've been... tainted..." The silver-haired teen poked his head out from under the covers. His eyes were red and watery, and he had slight dark circles under his eyes, but Bakura still thought he was beautiful.  
  
"I could never stop loving you, my light," he assured the younger man, inching towards him until he was right next to the bed. Ryou winced when the mattress shifted underneath him, but as soon as his yami's arms enveloped him in a tight embrace, he felt much better. "I'll never stop caring for you, nor will I ever hurt you, my precious little angel. I'm so sorry that I couldn't prevent what happened, but I swear to you that it will never happen again. May the gods strike me down with their every power if I'm lying..."  
  
Just then, Malik walked back in with a glass of water and two pills, his eyes watered over. "Here, Ryou..." As the younger reached out to take the pain meds from the Egyptian, Malik felt the chilliness of the boy's hands, and noticed his shivering. When Ryou took the glass and drank slowly, his friend wiped away the tears that threatened to spill, hurrying out of the room. Moments later, he returned with a large, bulky comforter, spreading it across the two boys and taking Ryou's now-empty glass. "Take good care of him, Bakura. I trust you..."  
  
Nodding, the spirit crawled under the sheets and pulled his shirt off, discarding it, before wrapping his strong arms around his hikari. "I will." As Malik left, shutting the door, Bakura lifted his light's hair, kissing the back of his neck gently. The boy shuddered, but said nothing, scooting closer to his counterpart's body for warmth and nuzzling his throat. "Sleep well, hikari," the Ring spirit coaxed softly, and Ryou, remembering that those words had been spoken to him when he had first met his yami, was extremely comforted by that fact, and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
But things were far from peaceful in the opposite end of the apartment.  
  
*****Malik's POV*****  
  
Nothing can happen in the kitchen... Well, aside form my yami stabbing me to death. But you wouldn't do that, would you? {No. Now leave me alone.} What are you doing? {I'm thinking. Leave me alone.} What about? {Malik... you're trying my patience.} It's what you always do to me, so I thought I'd do it to you. {You DO know the consequences of getting me angry with you, don't you?} Oh yes, I do. I'll leave you alone... As long as you do the same for me. {Fine.} Fine.  
  
I really hate you. You tricked me into thinking that I was safe with you, and then you betrayed me. You always take away anything you can get, yami. Bakura was right - you are power-hungry, and evil. But what he does not know is that no one will ever be able to defeat you. He thinks he is safe, but he is not, which is why I mustn't let Ryou stay here. Come tomorrow, I'll drive them home, and then only come in contact with either of them in open, public places. I hate to do this, but it's necessary. Yami, you ruin everything...  
  
*****Normal POV*****  
  
As Mariku sat, listening to his hikari, he grew restless. He had meant to cause a lot of pain and destruction to other people's lives, but not to his hikari's... Even so, an evil, sadistic yami must do what all evil, sadistic yamis do; he kicked the boy's soul out of his body unexpectedly, before taking Malik over, and ignored the younger's protests. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure I get what is mine," he growled, leaving the refrigerator door open and reaching for a kitchen drawer. "Even if it means breaking my word to Malik." Opening it, he seized a sizeable knife with serrated edges, looking at his reflection on the blade with fascination. "I'm actually sorry, but there is no way I'm letting that weak boy have Bakura."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, I'm very sorry that I have to make Mariku such an evil guy... I really do love him... ::huggles a nearby Ryou plushie:: But I couldn't exactly use Pegasus or something... No one else fits into the plot. ::bows:: Gomennasai for those of you who like the pretty Egyptian... he will have a character change later on, for those of you who are Malik/Mariku fans. ::covers mouth:: Oops! Was that a spoiler??  
  
Um... anywho, as always, thanks for reading. I'll have the next chapter out really soon... I swear it! ::looks around at all the doubtful expressions:: Uh... Ja! 


	7. Chapter Seven

"All I Wanted", by Ryoubakurafan013  
  
Disclaimer: I just... I... yeah... I don't own it already... -_-  
  
Warnings: It's only yaoi, fluff, and a little bit of bloodshed. Nothing much to complain about. Oh, and Mariku's character suddenly changes, so it may surprise some of you. Not that he won't still be an evil bastard... Just a little more loving. Oops! Don't let me spoil it for you!  
  
Pairings: Lots of Ryou/Bakura fluff (and they get a bit intimate in this chapter! ^^), with Malik/Mariku for the first half.  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter brought to you by the "Hybrid Theory" CD from Linkin Park, which accounts for the violence. Nothing too graphic, though, I assure you. I wouldn't want to mutilate any of my characters when I need them for the plot. ^_^; As compared to the other 6 chapters, this is a bit lengthy, but I don't think it'll take all that long to read. None of the chapters on this fic do. You want long chapters, go read "SKoL", which is also on this site. I like the shorter chapters better, even though this story takes me twice as long to write as "SKoL"... Anywho... Please enjoy.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
*****Normal POV*****  
  
{{If you so much as lay one finger on either of the Bakuras, I'll have to resort to violence!}}  
  
"So desperate, now, are we hikari?"  
  
{{Well... yes! Put the knife down, and let me have my body back!}}  
  
"Why?"  
  
{{Yami! You know why!}}  
  
"Sorry. Wrong answer."  
  
{{Please!!}}  
  
Yami no Malik gripped the kitchen knife in his right hand, his left hand turning the knob on the kitchen door. Suddenly, his hikari took control for a brief moment, long enough to make a five-inch-long slash on his left arm. His other took over again, then yelped as crimson fluid began to trickle out of the gash. He hadn't thought that Malik would actually do it...  
  
{{Yami... please, give me back my body...}} The hikari's voice was wavering.  
  
"Again I ask; why?" the darkness asked, leaning over to lick the blood from his arm.  
  
Malik shivered. His yami may have had control of his body, but he could still feel anything that the other could. He felt the sting in his own arm, though his body was unharmed in the soul room, but what he felt even more was the tingling sensation that he received as Mariku dragged his own tongue along his arm. {{Yami... Why, you ask? I don't want Yami no Bakura to get hurt, and even more, I don't want Ryou to be hurt either.}} That wasn't what Mariku wanted to hear, and Malik knew it. {{But, other half of me... I don't want you to be...}} He trailed off. His yami wouldn't believe him, even if he said what was true. Since when had he started caring for the demonic spirit that resided within his mind, tormenting him constantly?  
  
"Don't want me to be what, hikari-mine?" was the sneered reply. Mariku unlocked a cabinet in the kitchen and took out a roll of bandages. Licking his own wound clean of the blood again, he then began to wrap his arm, not even wincing once.  
  
{{I... don'twantyoutogetsentbacktotheshadowrealm!}}  
  
Yami no Malik dropped the bandages, and they rolled on the floor, unwinding from their roll as he faltered for words. "Repeat that...?"  
  
{{As much as it may seem like I don't care for you... I don't want you getting hurt. I know it weakens you every time you have to fight to get from one realm to the next, and I almost regret having to send you to the Realm of Shadows...}}  
  
Violet eyes opened wide in astonishment, a foreign expression gracing the spirit's features. "You... you care about me?"  
  
"Hai..." was the hesitant, whispered response, as Malik materialized in front of the stunned young man, who had kept his guard down enough to let the hikari out. "Please, Mariku!" the teen cried, hugging his yami around the hips and refusing to let go. "I don't want to see you get hurt!"  
  
The darkness' eyes darted back and forth between his hikari and the knife that he had lain on the countertop, as if trying to decide between them. "Malik, I'm sorry, but... I need to do this. Bakura should belong to me..."  
  
"Yami! Why are you so stuck on him?!" the light asked, his eyes welling up with tears. "Why can't you just leave him alone, and not drag him or Ryou into this?"  
  
"Because...!" Mariku reached for the knife, grasping the wooden handle. "I don't want to see his abilities go to waste. He could make an excellent second-in-command, if only he would cooperate and let go of that pathetic femme that calls himself Bakura's hikari." He turned the blade in his hands carefully. "Besides... I like him. He used to try to be like me all the time, and would follow me around anywhere. I want that back... I like having power over people, and Bakura allowed that..."  
  
"So... you love him, then?" the younger asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I used to..." Yami no Malik smirked. "I guess all it is now is lust."  
  
Tears fell from Malik's eyes, cascading down his cheeks and falling onto his yami's chest, as he listened to the one above him. He didn't understand... He was all that his other half had said Bakura was... Why didn't Mariku love *him*? But more importantly than that, why did his counterpart feel such a strong need to drag the other yami and hikari duo into all this? Sure, Bakura may have made a great person to help him destroy the world, but what would be left? "Don't you understand that by the time you destroy the whole world, you will also destroy yourself, and Yami no Bakura-kun?"  
  
"I've already thought about that..."  
  
"Then why destroy yourself?!"  
  
"It's simple..." A sudden wave of affection swept over Mariku, and before he could stop himself, he leaned down and kissed his hikari on the head. "No one cares enough about me. Not Bakura, not you, hell; I don't even care that much about myself..." Malik looked about to say something, but the yami shook his head. "No, don't interrupt me. This world is full of pain and anger, and it all reminds me of what you were like at ten. But you were innocent... The world is not so much." He scowled. "Everyone just deserves to die and go to hell."  
  
Malik sobbed then, into the other's shirt. "You don't know how much that hurts me, yami!" Raising an eyebrow, Mariku blinked down at the crying teen. "I love you! Why can't you see that? I don't want you to die, damnit! I don't really hate you, even though I always say that!!" The light paused for a minute, realizing what he had just said, and then he let go of the older, yanking the knife out of the other's hand and placing the serrated edge on his wrist. Desperate times call for desperate measures... "Promise me that you will just leave Bakura-kun and Ryou-chan alone, or I won't hesitate to cut right into my veins..."  
  
Eyes widened, making his pupils seem even more dilated, Mariku had a look of utter confusion on his face. "Malik... Put that knife down... You know you wouldn't be able to carry though with it..." he said, more as a reassurance to himself that his hikari was too afraid to do anything as rash as he had said he would. To prove his yami wrong, the teen made a small cut, about an inch and a half, across his wrist, the blood rushing to the new wound with lightning-quick speed and dripping out and onto the tiled floor. "What the fuck are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm showing you that I can be just as ruthless as you. Now, promise me, or I'll be forced to make this cut a much deeper slash."  
  
The older looked amazed, to say the least. "I... I promise that I won't hurt either Ryou or Bakura... Now... please put the knife down..." Malik dropped the blade, and it clattered on the hard, laminated flooring. The same instant, he was embraced by his darkness. "You will NEVER do that again, you hear me?! You fucking scared me!"  
  
Malik twitched. "You? Scared? Please... spare me the irony." He wriggled out of the other's grasp, backing under the kitchen table and curling up. "Just... Go away. I almost killed myself because of you. I hate you..."  
  
"You... you said that you loved me, though."  
  
The hikari froze. He had heard it, that faint hint of sadness, in his yami's tone. He opened his eyes slowly. "So what if I do? You don't give a damn about me anyway..." This was it. He was going to find out whether or not the other actually cared. Though, there wasn't even a one-percent chance that he did...  
  
Malik was pulled from his fetal position on the cold floor and into his darkness' lap. "Hikari... You've never said anything about loving me before... I thought for all the world that you hated me." The younger gasped as his neck was nuzzled. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"I didn't expect your reaction to be like this... I thought you would punish me. Yami, why the sudden change of heart...?" The spirit didn't answer, but Malik felt something wet on his neck, and his yami began to rock him slightly, back and forth. "You're faking, aren't you? You've never in your life been like this with me... until now..."  
  
"You don't like me to be gentle with you? I could always be rough..."  
  
"No! I like it... more than I should... but why?"  
  
Yami no Malik stopped rocking his other half's body, chewing on his own lower lip. "I guess... when you feel anger, it feeds the darkness within me, but when you're calmed... I know that I love you, too."  
  
"What??" Malik turned to face his yami, unable to believe that he had heard right.  
  
The dark one took advantage of the other's new position, and gently claimed his hikari's lips with his own. The kiss was simple, yet effective, and it was no surprise that Malik responded to it after a few moments of hesitation. When he pulled away after only fifteen seconds or so, Mariku repeated himself. "I love you."  
  
*****  
  
Ryou awoke to the sound of quiet whispers in his ear. Groaning softly, he rolled over and was greeted with a smile from Bakura. "Aishiteru, hikari," the darker one breathed, before placing a soft kiss upon his light's forehead. The young one giggled, a sound that his dark was overjoyed to hear, before chastely kissing his other on the lips.  
  
"I love you too... Oh god..." Ryou winced suddenly, the sharp pain shooting up and down his spine when he attempted to sit up. "Bakura... itai!"  
  
As soon as he had helped his light onto his stomach, Bakura lightly traced a finger over the teen's back, delighting in the giggling that came from his actions. This was very good; the silver-haired boy was actually enjoying this. Leaning over, the young man trailed kisses down Ryou's spine, starting at the base of his neck and working his way downward. After several minutes of this, the spirit massaged his other's lower back, kneading the muscles, and making Ryou utter a slight purring sound from the back of his throat. They had gone though this a lot in the past, Bakura rubbing his hikari's back and Ryou telling him whatever was on his young mind. But now, Bakura knew exactly what the light was thinking about, even though they no longer shared a link, and he didn't like it. Once he had finished his ministrations, he sat back up, running his fingers though Ryou's silvery hair and frowning.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Can I have a bath, please?"  
  
Bakura chuckled. "Alright. I'll go ask Malik for permission first, just out of politeness. Just rest here for a few minutes, okay?" Ryou nodded, and closed his eyes, nuzzling his pillow. The yami slipped out of the room, heading down the hall. He heard soft murmuring coming from the kitchen, and suspected that Malik was in there, talking to himself, which wasn't all that out of the ordinary, from what he gathered about the teen. Not that he didn't like the Egyptian; he was actually quite fond of the boy, just as Ryou was.  
  
Opening the kitchen door, Bakura came to a halt quickly, taking in his next breath sharply. "Malik...? What are you...?"  
  
Turning quickly to face the intruder, Malik blushed, looking at the floor. "I'm... uh... cooking..." he faltered, gesturing to three different bowls of mixtures. "I know that most men don't have this much fun cooking... But as you already know, I'm not exactly average." He blushed deeper, looking quite embarrassed. "Please, don't make fun of me."  
  
"Why would I do that...?" the spirit asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Ryou cooks all the time. I find nothing unnatural about that."  
  
The Egyptian teen breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, good." He turned back to his bowls and various ingredients that littered the countertops, mixing a cupful of chocolate chips into one of the containers. "I'm making a few different kinds of breads. They should be done in about an hour or so from now, and they'll take ten minutes to cool. Need anything before then?"  
  
The yami sighed. "You're very kind to me, Malik. I thank you for that." The teen nodded, reaching into the sink and producing a strainer half-filled with cranberries, dumping the contents into a second bowl. "Could Ryou take a bath, please? I think it would help him relax."  
  
"You don't really need to ask. You guys will both be living here for at least a few more days, and I want to provide as much hospitality as I can!" Malik busily peeled an orange, tossing the skin into the sink as he went. "Of course you can use the bath."  
  
"Arigatou!" Bakura bowed, then headed back to the room that Ryou was in, smiling to himself. Today was a pretty good day. "Up, Ryou," he commanded in a gentle tone, convincing his light to get out of bed. "Take your time, while I get the bath ready, okay?" The hikari sat up slowly, not flinching for once.  
  
(His back must be getting better,) the spirit thought, kissing the teen on the nose before leaving him and walking to the hall bathroom. He flicked the light switches and fan switch on the electrical panel, and then tugged the bathmat from its place on the towel bar, placing it on the porcelain bottom of the bathtub. Turning the tap on to a warm setting, the dark one plucked the drain plug from the corner of the bath counter, putting it in the proper place when the water was at the suitable temperature. While the tub was filling, Bakura searched under the sink for bubbles. "Orange scented...?" he read on a container, laughing. He popped the cap and poured an excess amount of the pearly liquid into the running water, watching the bubbles that were created multiply at a quick rate.  
  
Ryou entered the room, tossing his shirt at his other's head as soon as he had taken it off, and giggling. Growling playfully, the darker turned quickly and advanced on his light, running nimble fingers along his bare sides and grinning when the boy yelped. "Stop that! It tickles!" But did Bakura stop? Nope.  
  
Finally, when he had decided that his light had been tortured enough (Ryou was now on the floor, giggling like a madman), the yami let up, and turned the tap off. "Bath time," he announced, stripping himself of his own shirt before taking off his socks and jeans. He stood, naked yet unashamed in front of his hikari, waiting for the other to finish undressing. Ryou blushed deeply, and Bakura chuckled. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about," he assured the other.  
  
Blushing deeper, the younger pulled his sweatpants and boxers off, rendering himself nude and slightly shivering. "How did I wind up wearing these in the first place?" he asked, not remembering when he had put them on.  
  
"I put them on you. You were shivering."  
  
"Oh..." Ryou smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Yeah..." Bakura gestured to the heated water, steam rising from its surface. "Hikaris first, Ryou." Said boy stepped nimbly up to the edge of the bath, lifting a slender leg and dipping his foot into the steamy liquid. He quickly withdrew, though, sucking in air. "Hot?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Hmm..." Bakura poked his hand under the water. "It's not all that bad... Here, I'll get in first, okay?" Ryou nodded, and watched his yami as the older stepped into the tub and sat, submerging himself until only his head could be seen. "See?"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
Bakura's hands emerged, and he grabbed onto his light's arm. "Come on, what are you waiting for? Get in! This was your idea..."  
  
"But..." Ryou regarded the bath with narrowed eyes. "Where do I...?"  
  
Sitting up, Bakura motioned with one hand to himself. "Sit in between my legs. There's plenty of room." It didn't seem like Ryou could've gotten any redder until then. Carefully placing a foot into the water, he kept his eyes away from his yami, lest he change his mind about the bath. Finally, after much debate, the other foot followed, and soon, the hikari was sitting in his dark's lap, everything underwater hidden by the massive amount of bubbles. "Heh..." The yami chuckled, pressing a kiss under his hikari's ear. "Let me wash you?"  
  
"Sure..." the younger nodded hesitantly, his blush creeping downwards. The yami scooped water into his hands and poured it over Ryou's neck and shoulders, droplets trickling down his back. Bakura poured more water from his hands onto the other's arms, caressing them as he went. "Mmm..." Ryou sighed happily, closing his eyes. The hands went back to his shoulders, gently squeezing the pressure points between the blades and his neck. Leaning into the touches, the hikari moaned quietly in contentment, and Bakura smiled.  
  
"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Ryou." The lighter half only nodded again, blinking his eyes open and closed in a sleepy manner. Gently kissing Ryou's neck, the older's hands crept over his hikari's shoulders and onto his chest, continuing the massage. "If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me to stop, alright?" the spirit asked, flicking his nipples with slender fingers.  
  
"H-hai," Ryou breathed, as the twin nubs were rolled between Bakura's thumbs and middle fingers. A rush of incredible yet indescribable feeling passed through the teen's body, and he felt a bit of warmth spread through his legs and in his stomach.  
  
The spirit continued his actions, and a barely-audible groan escaped the lips of his hikari. He smirked; the boy was obviously very sensitive, and he could mentally see Ryou writhing and screaming in pleasure for him. But he shoved those thoughts from his gutter-based mind, focusing on going slow so that Ryou could enjoy this without remembering what had happened his first time... Bakura had, until just now, doubted that they would ever be in the position that they were currently in, but Ryou didn't seem to be minding this too much. Maybe there *was* hope for getting their link back through the process of love-making... Heart fluttering at that thought, the yami scooped up some more of the steamy water, pouring it over Ryou's chest and stomach.  
  
All the hikari could think of right then was that he needed to see his yami's face... As the darkness began his touches again, this time stroking the light's sides lightly, Ryou shook his head. "Stop..." Confused, Bakura did so, and Ryou shifted in the water, until he was sitting on his knees so that the water rose to just below his navel, facing his other half. "I just... I need to see you..."  
  
Tilting his head slightly, Bakura nodded, before tenderly pushing the hikari against the wall of the bath, the younger's legs splaying out, spreading involuntarily. Settling on top of the other, the yami kissed a trail along Ryou's jawline, then onto his neck. He felt a pair of hands draw abstract patterns across his back in reassurance, and knew that he was still doing this right. Bakura's hands traveled to his hikari's legs, tracing the inside of his calves enticingly. Moaning, Ryou felt that heat pooling in his stomach again, and the feeling of the other's body upon his own began to drive him into a hazy state of mind. All he could think of was how wonderful and complete the darkness made him feel...  
  
The dark one's entire body moved upwards a few inches, serving to further ignite that warmth in Ryou as the action allowed him an almost sinful, yet delightful feeling. He could feel the member between his legs begin to swell and retain blood, and each time Bakura made even the slightest movement upon him, it added to the heat, slowly kindling it into a small flame. But it was mind-altering, what the spirit did next.  
  
Leaning upwards, and balancing his weight mostly on the boy beneath him, Bakura cupped his hikari's face with one hand, stroking him low on his abdomen with the other. He slanted in, taking Ryou's lips with his own and pressing their bodies together even more firmly. The light closed his eyes and let out something that sounded like a cross between a whimper and a sigh, freezing against his yami. It worried Bakura; was his light enjoying this, or beginning to have second thoughts? But before he could pull away to ask what was wrong, Ryou had woven his hands into the other's slightly damp locks of hair, and begun to respond to the demanding pair of lips upon his own.  
  
Bakura rocked his hips down and into his hikari's. The flame within Ryou grew steadily in height as he thrust back, trying to relieve the tension that seemed to build in the lower parts of his anatomy. The lighter one broke away from his other's lips, gasping. "Oh god..." he panted, his eyes seeming to look at Bakura and through him at the same time. His entire body, especially his cheeks and neck, was flushed pinkish in color, his silvery hair plastered to his face and floating in the water. His respiration was coming in short, seemingly labored breaths, yet he looked as if he was too occupied to mind much. "Bakura?" he asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"H-hai?" the pale yami replied.  
  
"Just..." Ryou swallowed. "Just making sure... that it's really... you..."  
  
That was all Bakura needed to once again be concerned. "Ryou, what's the matter?" he questioned, stroking the younger's cheek with his fingertips.  
  
A soft sigh. "I don't know."  
  
"Well, I can't tell if anything's wrong or not. Not by much, anyway. You need to tell me if something's not right here." The dark one began to sit back, but was suddenly pulled back on top of Ryou. "Eh?"  
  
Smiling up at Bakura with half-lidded, hazy eyes, the hikari nipped gently at his other's collarbone. "Don't worry about me right now... just... love me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End-notes: Yes, I am aware that I'm going to be burned at the stake for ending the chapter there. The rest of the lemon scene is on the way; I just know that I'm WAY overdue on the chapter. But hey, it's nine whole pages typed... Don't complain to me, because this is the longest chapter this story's ever had.  
  
Sorry if no one liked Mariku's new characterization. I have my reasons. And plus, I'm the author, so what I say goes! (Sucks, doesn't it, how YOU can't control me! MUAH!) Please tell me what you thought about the half-lemon there. If I like your responses (which means that they say something more than "I liked it please update") then I'll update a little sooner than three months from now (which is about how long it took to write this).  
  
Thanks in advance!  
  
~RyouBakuraFan013~ 


End file.
